Legal protection measures forbidding the copying of keys and practical protection measures making such copying more difficult have been adopted. With regard to the practical measures, a distinction can be made between those which increase secrecy and those which make manufacture more difficult. With regard to the latter measures, the effort is to make manufacture so difficult due to mechanical conditions that only suitably equipped persons can manufacture such keys. Combinations of the above groups exist in order to bring about practical protection.